The Final Uchiha
by Dazzle Free
Summary: Torn from her normal life against her will by Konaha. The girl that once thought she was normal discovers she is part of a deadly clan, nearing extinction. She is the final Uchiha. She will be hunted. She will seek him. They will seek revenge. SusukexOCxItachi and MADARA. A story of the final plight of the Uchiha, along with my own OC, the LAST female one of the clan.


Power corrupts the absolute.

Absolute power.

In a lot of ways I know I am feared now. But I know with my existence in this world there is a huge amount of crushing regret on the people that brought me here. They fear me, but their regret is so great they still seek to hunt me.

I will wait. I will make them pay for bringing me into this damned world.

I sat still in my desk positioned in the far back corner of the classroom, relaxed at the almost positivity nobody could see what was happening. It helped that we were watching a biology movie and the lights were dimmed. I knew it was happening without having to see my eyes for myself.

I could feel it and recently it had been happening far too often. I knew it was happening because all of a sudden my eyes saw in such clarity, so much so I could almost see everyone's life floating around their bodies. At least that's what I think it is. But most peoples are just thin colorings, like thin smoke around their bodies, but when I looked down to my own arm… It was like fire, peeling and rippling off my body surging outwards and crashing back into my skin.

I think I'm dying, I think this is what you see before you die. But last time I checked dying people's eyes did not become an ember red. My pupil is still there, but there is another black ring around it, and sitting around that ring seemed to be what looks like to me, three commas. I have no idea what it is, but my gut told me to not let anyone see. I locked myself into my bedroom until I could will it out of me.

It happens when I'm provoked, I think. My older sister fought with me. Then my gut told me something. It said "Room. Go to your room." I did. Then I looked in the mirror and lone behold. These eyes.

Anyway, I'm in trouble. I'm sitting in classroom with crazy eyes seeing people's life around them, and been fully consciously aware that my life is the only one that looks like its dying.

I shot my hand up and thrust my head down, "Mr. Ross, may I go to the nurse, I think I have a migraine, my eyes hurt." I put my hand over my eyes for effect and also an excuse to hide.

"Yes, go." I didn't wait.

I shuffled round desks, pushing some aside accidentally. I heard groans of displeasure but my heart soared at the fact that what every Mr. Ross had on the TV it was amusing my classmates.

Keeping my hands over my face I stumble through the hallways trying to find a bathroom. Thankfully I only past one set of footsteps and whoever it was didn't say a word. I felt at the bathroom signs until I found the stick figure with a skirt and stumbled in. I kicked the stall doors to find they all opened. Then I removed my hands.

Clutching the sink I leant my head in towards the mirror. The three commas were almost moving around in my eye slightly fluctuating in size. What do I do?

I saw my life or whatever it is floating around me. I looked like a great fire ball. No, it looked like those videos you see of the sun spurting lave every which way.

"Her chakra flow is unstable. Even I can feel it, jeez." A high pitch voice resonated in my ears. I almost turned until I remembered and shot my hands up to my eyes. I've never heard that voice before. What is chakra? Are they doing drugs? Where are they?

I peeked into the mirror through the cracks in my fingers. I looked up to where the crack in the ceiling rafters' where. That stuff that was coming of me was coming off them. I saw through the crack a pale pink light that was rippling like mine and a pale blue light that wasn't rippling so much, but shone just as bright. They aren't from this school. They are nobody I've ever seen before.

And with a crash that should have been a lot louder than it was, they appeared in the middle of the bathroom. Landing perfectly on their feet and leaving a great hole in the ceiling. I thanked the great bathroom god that nobody else was in here.

One girl had cropped hair, in a similar style to mine, however mine is a dark blond and hers was bright pink. To make it weirder it appeared to be her natural color. She was about my height but had a bit more weight on her than I did and she was skinny enough. I cursed my slim genes and looked to the next girl. She had long blond hair a fair amount lighter than mine and it was pulled into her pony tail. She was curvier than the first girl and I realized I must look half dead. I mean in not flat… But.

Then I saw her eyes. Blue. But she had no pupils. Then I looked at their clothes. Weird.

"That's her!" The pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Of course it is stupid! Her chakra! Come on… Don't state the obvious. We knew that before we even got here!" The blonde snapped. I slowly stalked back, leaning towards the one of the furthest stall, hands still on my eyes. They both looked up at me and unmoved kept talking.

"She doesn't look like either of them. I don't believe she is what Kakashi says she is." Trying to assure myself they were just on drugs and I somehow became intoxicated also (pink hair, no pupils) I back into a stall.

"It's her, I feel it. If she is one of them, which she is, she may be untrained but I'm sure she's got some fight. Let's get her before she runs. Make it easier." The blonde replied.

"Ino, if she is one of them… Well, I just don't like how she is covering her eyes." The pink haired one spoke with a wary voice, but not one that sounded afraid. I was more afraid of my eyes than her.

They stepped towards me, and if they are going to take me anywhere, the blonde was right. Not without a fight. I lowered my hand from my eyes.

They both at the same time gasped, the pink haired one looked even more shocked. The blondes (Ino?) resolve to advance on me seemed to weaken.

"Uchiha." The pink one said, "Kakashi was right. I don't suppose you know what we are talking about?" She looked at me.

"I have no idea." As quickly as I said that, a reality dawned on me. Number 1: I really had no clue what was going on. Number 2: I knew exactly what they were going to do next, and I didn't like it.

The pink haired girl jumped forward and I pushed the stall door shut. I jumped onto the toilet seat and jumped to the side of the stall hanging from my fingers. I looked over to Ino who was looking at me wide eyed. The pink haired girl tried to grab my ankle but I knew before she did. I swung my leg over and landed again on the floor.

"Don't aim to harm, Sakura. She is still untrained."

The pink girl, called Sakura I guess, pulled out a pointy triangle knife thing. These people are crazy. Even though I saw what was coming, my only instinct was to run. But my eyes seemed to slow everything down. It was like it was getting spelled out for me.

As she ran forward I ran towards her, trying to intimidate with whatever war face I could muster, I looked her in the eyes and crouched to a squat, effectively dodging her knife wilding arm and the got up and uncool-like stumbled out of the way of Ino who tried to pin me down. I ran for the door, not caring if anybody saw me.

I was greeted by a tall man with messy grey hair, and mask and a freaking eye. Just. Like. Mine. All of a sudden all my knowledge was nullified. I shrunk to the ground. I felt a presence behind me.

Then it all went dark.

**Authors note: Continue or not continue? What do you think? Loveeesssszzzzzz…**


End file.
